


Brutality

by Querion



Series: The burden of command [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: This is a First contact story of a personal kind. It is based on Startrek Voyager episodes Dark Frontier, Omega Directive, fast forward to Human Error, Imperfection and Endgame (not in any particular order), plus other episodes will pop up here and there. Captain Kathryn Janeway`s first command of the USS Voyager has not gone according to plan. She was only meant to be away for two weeks. Her orders from Starfleet Command were: Go capture the Maquis rebels and bring them back to Earth. Stranded seventy thousand light years away from home and everything she knew, Janeway must face reality, keep her beloved ship and crew safe, find a way back home. She must also contend with her new awakening. She has fallen deeply in love with someone who tends to be accident prone. After going through all the bad stuff, Janeway wonders what was more painful. Is it the physical pain she goes through in her rescue attempt, or the emotional pain of losing someone she secretly loves?The story contains elements of rape, violence, other grim stuff etc. Please use your discretion before reading.
Relationships: Captain Kathryn Janeway/ Seven of Nine
Series: The burden of command [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573189
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

_"Who am i kidding, here? I`m a failure in love. I couldn`t even return to my fiance, Mark! God, am i pathetic...and this, this...THIS woman! She just reached into....sigh! My heart..."_ Captain Janeway was working out, hard, in the ship`s gym on deck thirteen. It was unusual for a Starfleet ship`s commander to be found in the lower decks of their ship, but with the USS Voyager, everything was unusual and captain Kathryn Janeway was not your average commander. The crew had adapted to life in this far away quadrant fairly well, thanks to Janeway`s outward appearance. To the crew she had nerves made of duranium. Emotions? She did not have those, well, maybe only one. Janeway was quick to show anger to any alien who threatened her crew. Even if the alien was The Borg Queen herself, and the cybernetic creature had taken away Janeway`s crewman away only the previous day. The determined captain informed her second and third in command of her plan. Unfortunately they followed her into the Ready Room and told her that her plan was `suicide.` 

Now, she was working out her frustrations here in the gym. The wayward crewman had gone missing before and Janeway had moved heaven and earth to get them back, and she did. She planned on telling the crewman how she really felt about them. Unfortunately something always came in the way. A red alert here, a hail from Commander Chakotay, her first officer, there, sometimes it was a call from Neelix. _"Damn! Urgh! That`s better."_ Janeway panted and took a few deep breaths as she sat up from the padded board she was lying on when she was working out. She reached over the board`s edge and found her gym bag where she fished out a water bottle. She took a healthy swig out of it and gulped it down her dry throat.

_"Ahem."_ Tuvok stood at the gym entrance and made his presence known. There was no reply as Janeway lay back down onto the board and closed her eyes. Her left hand was crossed over her eyes as if to shield them from the bright lights above her head. _"This is bad, not like her, at all."_ Tuvok thought. He somehow knew how disturbed his Old Friend was at his and Chakotay`s rejection of her plan was. He knew that Kathryn was aware of Starfleet protocols, especially those which dictated that a good captain listens to the consul of her officers. He also knew that Kathryn did not have to like the protocols, she just had to follow them. He was also keenly aware of the fact that Kathryn Janeway was not going to follow this particular protocol blindly, that she was going to follow the borg cube which had taken Seven Of Nine away from Janeway. Now the tall Vulcan security chief continued to stand at the entrance and tried again.

_"Ahem."_ Janeway continued to ignore him. Finally she spoke in a small voice. _"Go away, Tuvok. This is not the right time. I will see you later in your quarters."_

_"Very well, Kathryn."_ The man with elegantly pointed ears turned to go then he hesitated. _"I would like to inform you that i personally agree with your suicide plan. I will join you for a glass of wine before we leave for the mission."_ Tuvok turned on his heels and left the gym to return to the bridge.

Janeway cracked an eye open to see Tuvok`s back disappearing from view as he walked out of the gym. In spite of her dark mood, Kathryn felt the corners of her lips curl up in a smile. Tuvok seemed to know how to make her feel better.

Captain Janeway walked out of the gym feeling a little better than when she first came in. She headed to her quarters on deck three and had a hydro shower. She headed to the replicator and made herself some salad which she ate while standing. She finished her snack in record time and headed off to her Old Friend`s quarters on the same deck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven`s predicament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Use your discretion before reading this chapter, (just in case you missed the archive warning and tags).

Seven of Nine walked into Cargo Bay two at 22:00 hours, ship`s time. She has had a fulfilling day. The damaged trans warp coil the crew had salvaged, or more appropriately, stolen from the damaged Borg ship, was damaged beyond repair. That part was frustrating, but Seven being efficient, had quickly found data nodes which contained gigaquads of information including her parents, Magnus and Erin Hansen`s field notes. This information could help the Voyager crew a lot. They could create their own trans warp coil or use the trans warp conduits to get home. Seven looked into her newly installed mirror, saw her reflection and smiled. A fully satisfied smile. _"The captain will be pleased with me when i inform her all what is in these data nodes."_ Seven mused. She liked pleasing the captain. Whenever Janeway smiled at her it caused butterflies to flutter inside of her. Seven knew that she never assimilated any butterflies, but they seemed to be there whenever Janeway smiled at her. When the captain touched her, be it on her arm or a small squeeze to her shoulder, Seven felt a tingling sensation akin to a small jolt of electricity ran through her. It usually started from the point of contact to spread all over her body, then culminate in certain parts of her anatomy. Seven did not understand this. Why would her nipples harden and her nether regions flutter pleasantly when Janeway touched her, or laughed? She will have to research this further.

The young woman walked up to the dais leading to alcove alpha, the one she usually used to regenerate and keyed in an eight hour cycle then stepped into it. Immediately her spinal nodes attached themselves to the alcove and her eyes closed. 

_Seven was standing in Cargo Bay two surrounded by kilo tonnes of Borg debris the crew had collected from the damaged Borg cube. Suddenly she was surrounded by a familiar a green glow of a Borg cube interior. The Borg Queen spoke of visiting a friend and stated that Seven was her favourite drone and that she was unique. The Queen moved into the young woman`s personal space and caressed her cheek seductively. She then kissed the young woman on the mouth and forced her tongue into Seven`s unyielding mouth. Seven of Nine was unable to run or call for help. The Queen tore Seven`s plum bio suit and moaned at the creamy expanse of skin. "So they gave you garments and hair and took off your exo plating, and made you in their own image? You would still look aesthetically pleasing in any form." The Queen said seductively after she stopped kissing Seven. She circled the young ex drone. Seven felt unusually weak, it was as if she was stuck to her alcove. Seven`s eyes flew open when she felt a cold, almost icy sensation on her left nipple. Then a suction to it, then another more forceful one. Seven`s body automatically arched towards the touch. "No! This is not real. I must be dreaming. I am on Voyager. I am regenerating!" The confused and scared young woman attempted to shout, but she remained stuck to the alcove. She was helpless. To her horror, she felt an icy hand squeeze at her left shoulder in reassurance? The touch was not at all like her beloved captain`s. "Captain, help me!" Seven screamed but no sound came out of her mouth. "Janeway will not save you, but you might be able to save your precious crew mates. Come back to me, be mine once again and i will let them go. Refuse then i`ll assimilate them." That was the ultimatum, Seven thought bleakly, desperately. Clearly the Borg Queen was in control. Seven could not bear to see Voyager`s captain be assimilated. The petite brunette meant everything to her. No, Seven will give herself to the Queen. She will have to sacrifice herself in order to save her Kathryn. Her Kathryn? Seven wondered at that. She knew that this might be what humans called `love.` Is that what she felt for Janeway? Or was it just infatuation? Or was it hero worship? Whatever it was, Seven knew that it meant everything to her. She only hoped Janeway felt the same for her._

_The Queen`s hand traversed the warm skin while leaving goosebumps in their wake. Seven hated the whole sensation. To make it worse her body seemed to respond to the Queen`s touch. Icy fingers moved between the torn bio suit and between her legs. The bio suit now lay in tatters at Seven`s feet. "Fluid between your legs indicate that you are sexually aroused. It is time i penetrated you vaginally." The mechanical being said in clinical terms. Then the Queen proceeded to insert a finger into the young woman`s tight channel. Then another finger joined the first and started to manipulate Seven`s clitoris in a haphazard fashion. "No! But i accept your offer, do anything you want to me, but don`t touch the captain of Voyager or the crew!" Seven screamed. "Resistance is futile!" The being said as it pumped into a now responsive Seven who had spread her legs apart to allow the finger more room to work. The suction at her nipple and rough manipulation in her nether region and her clitoris finally brought the young woman to orgasm. As she breathed deeply she thought of happy thoughts. Seven imagined that the sensations were brought about by her secret crush, a certain Starfleet captain._

Seven collapsed and fell off the dais. Her spinal nodes detached from the alcove and she became wide awake. She sighed when she realised that she was in cargo bay two, there was no debris surrounding her and no Borg Queen in sight. She must have been dreaming, then, she wondered. Why then did she have moisture between her legs? Was it blood on the dais?As Seven tried to figure out what had just happened to her, she looked down and saw that she was, indeed, naked. She had just been raped and was bleeding. What had the Queen done to her? This was no dream. She had been visited by the Queen and it was all real. She wondered whether she should inform security? The captain? No, Janeway should not see her in this state of undress! Maybe she should inform the Doctor? But the EMH had an annoying habit of informing the captain of anything pertaining to the young woman`s health. She sat up on the dais, cold, scared and shivering with fear. She cupped her bare breasts and closed her eyes for a few minutes. She wanted to reach towards the torn bio suit lying on the floor so she could use her comm badgeattached to it to inform the Doctor of her predicament, but Seven found herself calling out to the Borg Queen to take her away. 

Immediately Seven of Nine saw the cargo bay disappear. She materialised in the Queen`s chamber, the Unicomplex, the control centre of all Borg vessels.

_"Welcome home!"_ The cybernetic Queen said.

`Not again!` Seven thought miserably.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chat with one`s Old Friend.

Captain Janeway rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet. She was standing at Tuvok`s door, wondering whether she should talk to him then leave the ship, or just make herself scarce. Her impulsive mind told her to just leave, but her logical, reasonable side made her go and see her Old Friend this once. She pressed the door chime and continued to rock herself while chewing her bottom lip. Kathryn knew that this was not her captain side of things, rather this was the woman, Kathryn Janeway, causing her to act and show this emotional side of her. It has been so long she was close to any human, be touched by any humanoid, except for that sweet talker, Kashyk, commander of the Devore Imperium. Janeway felt her face warm when she thought of what went on between them. To think that she let the bastard kiss her and that they did...more! `The things one does for her crew...` She did not complete that line of thought because when she looked up she saw Tuvok standing in the open door way, patiently waiting for her to acknowledge his presence. When she did, Kathryn looked up and down the corridor and swiftly went past him and into his quarters. _"What took you so long to open the door?"_

Tuvok heard the door chime and inquired of the identity of the visitor. He quickly went to the door and deactivated the door mechanism. When the door silently swished open there was his Old Friend rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet. The Vulcan officer could tell that she was concentrating on some mental imagery or some thought, judging by her bowed head and the way she was chewing at her bottom lip. So he stood patiently, waiting for her to come out of her reveries. He saw her look up, say something out of character and push past him. Tuvok wanted to roll his eyes, but Vulcans do not sigh. _"Captain, i..."_ For the first time in many years the man did not know what to say. Only this woman, his Old Friend, brought this very human side of him out...and he wasn`t even human. Tuvok really wanted to roll his eyes, but as a good Vulcan, he suppressed the feeling.

Janeway sat cross legged on the mat spread on the floor and watched intently into the dancing flames of the Vulcan meditation lamp. Tuvok silently followed her and sat opposite her, also cross legged and closed his eyes. The two friends sat in that manner for about twenty minutes before Tuvok heard Kathryn sigh. He opened his eyes to see Janeway dry her eyes with the sleeve of her long sleeved white shirt. Puffy grey eyes looked back at concerned brown eyes.

 _"I`ve lost her, Tuvok..."_ The Vulcan sensed that there was such a finality to the short sentence. He remained silent. After a few minutes Kathryn sighed. _"but i`m going to get her back, Old Friend!"_ There was determination in that phrase. Tuvok did not know whether he hould be happy or worried or both. 

_"I am pleased you are now centered, Kathryn. I shall help you in your suicide mission. I know you miss her greatly..."_

_"What is that suppose to mean!"_ Janeway snapped at her friend. She was vaguely aware that her Old Friend knew of her deep secret, that she was deeply yearning for her friend, Seven of Nine. She also knew that he was also somehow aware that she loved the young woman more than a captain should.

 _"Captain, you and i have been friends for twenty years. We have served on three star ships together. I can confidently say that i know you more than anyone on this ship. The only other person who may also know you as i do is your missing crew man."_ Janeway smiled. There was no need to hide anything from her friend. She may as well just tell him and she did.

 _"Yes, i was present at your daughter, Asil`s kolinahr. You do know me, we are indeed friends. I may as well tell you what i have been thinking about. You may not like it. I am considering resigning from Starfleet..."_ The silence that followed the statement was deafening, to say the least, that one could hear a molecule drop and bounce off the deck a few times. Finally Tuvok sighed in a very human way.

_"So, what is the plan, captain? Are you going to steal a shuttle craft and break into the Unicomplex, and get your secret crush back, and then disappear into the sunset and live happily ever after?"_

_"What? Yes! I mean, no! I...I mean...not like...that..."_ Janeway realised that she had no rescue plan whatsoever. She let her heart rule her head and Tuvok had just forced her to think in a logical manner. They continued to sit on the meditation mat with the lamp between them. Janeway looked at her friend in the eyes where she saw the flame`s reflection dancing steadily in them. The silence was peaceful.

 _"I will get back to you with a rescue plan."_ With that Kathryn got up from the mat and walked out the door.

_"Thank you, Old Friend."_

_"You are welcome, Captain."_

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. Kudos are welcome :)


End file.
